Question: A box contains 5 white balls and 6 black balls.  Five balls are drawn out of the box at random.  What is the probability that they all are white?
There are $\binom{11}{5} = 462$ ways to choose 5 balls out of the box.  There is only $\binom{5}{5} = 1$ way to choose 5 white balls out of 5.  This means that the probability that all 5 balls are white is $\boxed{\dfrac{1}{462}}$.